Fukua
Summary One of Brain Drain's less-socially-acceptable hobbies is cloning, and often he forces the souls of dead warriors to inhabit these clones. Fukua is the result of a fortunate - or unfortunate - Lab Zero accident: a union of two souls. One, a once-proud warrior known for her brute strength in close combat; the other a silent assassin who specialized in ranged weapons for her kills. Together as one, Fukua possesses the best of both specialties... but relationships formed under intense circumstances often don't last. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A Name: Fukua, Heartseeker Origin: Skullgirls Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Appears 16) Classification: Genetically modified clone of Filia Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting (Shamone), Hair Manipulation, Energy Projection, Clone Creation, Can project her soul as an attack Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Superior to Filia) Speed: Hypersonic (Kept up with Peacock and Valentine) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Shamone is capable of lifting with Big Band, who weighs 5000 lbs) Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with Shamone, Dozens of meters with energy attacks Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: Nothing Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Normals= *'Thinning Shears:' Sticks her arm out and her hair turns into gator teeth and bites down. *'Ariel Rave:' Flips her hair up and it launches on hit. *'Buzz Cut:' Makes a spinning saw out of hair that wraps around her whole torso like a hula hoop. *'Chompadour:' Makes pigtails out of her hair and then uses them both to swing straight up. *'Queue Sting:' Makes a scorpion tail and stabs out in front of her. *'Salon Treatment:' Makes all kinds of knives, tools and accessories out of her hair and they all hit at once. *'Knee High:' Light front kick. *'Ankle Sock:' Small tap with her foot. *'Thigh High:' Kicks upward. *'Fukua sets mode +k:' Turns backwards and performs a back kick. *'French Twist:' Leans back on her arm and makes a small pose while her hair makes a puddle on the floor and drills the opposing foot for a few hits. *'Bounce and Volume:' Kicks downward, then a strand of hair covers her foot and bites down on the opponent. *'Samson Boot:' Uses her hair to lift her up and then launches herself forward. *'Tread of Hair:' Slides across the floor with a spiked foot covered in hair. *'Split Ends:' Lifts her feet up and makes a large pair of scissors out of her hair and aims them straight down. |-|Throws= *'Shamone Cuddle:' Shamone transforms into an octopus, squeezes the opponent fiercely, and tosses them aside. *'Widow Peak:' Shamone transforms into a spider and flings the captured opponent up and down. |-|Specials= *'Butterfly Kiss:' Shamone fiercely bites the opponent which causes Fukua to dive down when the hit connects. *'Heartseeker:' Makes all kinds of knives, tools and accessories out of her hair and they all hit at once. *'Love Dart:' Shamone spits out a ball of energy. *'Platonic Drillationship:' Shamone uses his tendrils to perform a moving drill attack that hits multiple times. *'Forever A Clone:' Fukua sends one of her souls to attack the opponent. *'Tender Embrace:' Shamone grabs the opponent and slams them viciously left and right as a giant spider. *'Inevitable Snuggle:' The throw is the same as Tender Embrace, but is slower and has five hits of armor. |-|Blockbusters= *'Blown Kiss:' Shamone spits out a big ball of energy at the opponent that hits multiple times. *'The Drill Of My Dreams:' Fukua performs an upward drill kick that hits multiple times and sends the opponent flying on the final hit. When performed in the air, the drill kick moves downward. *'Best Friends Forever!:' Fukua sends a soul to paralyze her opponent on the first hit and reappears in a flash behind them for the second and final hit. *'Twice Shy:' Shamone ferociously chomps on the opponent and spits them out. *'Head Over Heels:' Shamone grabs the opponent and flings them into the air and Fukua does a pose. An explosion occurs when the opponent crashes into the ground and bounces upward. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Skullgirls Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Clones Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Users Category:Teenagers Category:Hair Users Category:Parasites Category:Schoolgirls Category:Duplication Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Tier 8